bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Birthday Thief/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Birthday Thief. Transcript (Scene opens to a broccoli boy celebrating his birthday, with everyone wishing him a happy birthday.) All: (singing) Hap-hap-hap-hap Hap-hap-hap-hap Happy birthday, friend Broccoli Boy: And now I make a wish. (muttering softly) (The broccoli boy is about to blow out the candles when a strong wind blows up that blows the cake right into the broccoli boy's face before flying upwards, as do the cups. A corn boy almost gets blown away, but his mother is able to save him. The wind also blows away the presents.) Broccoli Boy: Wait! This is not what I wished for! (The cake, the cups, and the presents get blown into the air until they enter a conical tube that is responsible for the wind. The screen goes dark, before switching to the interior of the LarryBoy Cave. LarryBoy is showing Bob around.) Bob: Wow, Larry, cool hideout. LarryBoy: It's a living. (An alarm starts blaring, as a sign that there is an emergency. LarryBoy then approaches the computer.) Computer: LarryBoy, Mayor Archibald is sounding the distress signal. LarryBoy: On screen. (The computer screen then shows Archibald at the sight of where the broccoli boy's birthday party was.) Archibald: LarryBoy, please get here quick! Someone is stealing birthdays! LarryBoy: Stealing birthdays? I'm on my way, Mayor. (LarryBoy then jumps into the changing booth, but accidentally changes back into Larry once again.) Larry: Huh? Meh! (Larry then changes back into LarryBoy once again, with the wings on his supersuit deployed, though he falls down.) Bob: Be careful, LarryBoy. LarryBoy: I'm always careful... to save the day. (LarryBoy then gets into the Larrymobile as the ramp then lowers, leaving Bob inside the LarryBoy Cave.) Bob: Wait, how do I get out? (The ramp outside of the LarryBoy Cave opens up, as the Larrymobile zooms off towards the scene of the crime. The people look to see LarryBoy arriving, before the Larrymobile stops in front of them. The people then start shouting at once, telling LarryBoy what had happened. Archibald then approaches LarryBoy to appease the crowd.) Archibald: Don't worry! LarryBoy will figure this out! Right, LarryBoy? LarryBoy: Of course! No kid deserves this. Now let me get this straight. Who stole your birthday parties? Broccoli Mom: It was a big machine! Corn Mom heard it with her own ear. LarryBoy: Is there a kernel of truth to this story? Corn Mom: He's stalking our birthday parties. (LarryBoy's Super-Suction Ears start ringing, revealing that Junior is the one who is calling him.) Junior: LarryBoy, this is Junior! I'm at Laura Carrot's birthday party. LarryBoy: Cool. What kind of cake are they serving? Junior: Never mind that. The party is under attack! LarryBoy: Another one? I'm on my way. (LarryBoy starts to leave, while the broccoli boy is still saddened about what happened.) LarryBoy: Don't cry, kid. You can play with this nuclear chronoplasmere. (LarryBoy gives a banana peel-shaped object to the broccoli boy.) Broccoli Boy: Huh? LarryBoy: It shifts time. (LarryBoy gets into the Larrymobile and drives off once again.) Broccoli Boy: My hero! (Scene switches to where Junior is trying to save the presents from getting blown away by the wind.) Junior: Gotta... save these... presents! Laura! (Laura is in a gift box that is also getting blown away by the wind.) Laura: This is what I wished for, Junior! I'm flying! Aah! (The presents and Laura get blown into the conical tube once again, while Junior can only watch helplessly. The Larrymobile then drives up in front of Junior afterwards as LarryBoy gets out of the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: What happened? Junior: You're too late. The party's gone. LarryBoy: At least things can't get any worse. Junior: Actually, Laura Carrot got taken away with the gifts. LarryBoy: Not Laura Carrot! I gotta come up with a plan. (Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, with Bob trying to think of a way to get out.) Bob: Hmm. Eh... hmm. I gotta get out of here. (Bob starts jumping on the ramp that brings the Larrymobile down, but nothing happens. Scene switches to Bob in different positions while trying to get out of the LarryBoy Cave. Bob then approaches the chair in front of the Larry Computer before he sits in it.) Bob: Hmm... Uh... (Bob then notices different buttons on the front of the computer, before noticing one button.) Bob: Hmm? Ahh. (Bob then presses the button.) Computer: Hyper-recline activated. (The chair abruptly turns around and tilts backwards slightly before catapulting Bob, sending him ricocheting all over the LarryBoy Cave, until he crashes off-screen. Scene switches to LarryBoy following a trail of cake and presents that are littered all over the ground.) LarryBoy: Whoever it was that stole the presents left a trail to where they went. And it leads straight to Motato's lair. Junior: We've gotta find her, LarryBoy. She's my best friend. LarryBoy: Not "we". I'm gonna find her. There's no "we" in "I'm gonna find her". Junior: But I wanna come! Please? Please, please, please, please? LarryBoy: Okay, but only if you stop that. Junior: Whoo-hoo! (The Larrymobile drives off through the house. The scene switches to the interior of Motato's lair, where a tube is depositing presents onto a conveyor belt. Laura peeks out from the gift box that she is in.) Laura: Ooh-hoo-hoo! All right! (A group of Radishes are waiting at the other end of the conveyor belt and taking presents.) Laura: Whee! (Scene switches to where LarryBoy and Junior have arrived at the outside of the bathroom, which is Motato's lair.) Junior: How are we gonna get inside, LarryBoy? LarryBoy: Hmm... mmm... Aha! (Scene switches to where LarryBoy and Junior are now inside some gift boxes in front of some leftover cake with a candle on it.) LarryBoy and Junior: (singing) Hap-hap-hap-hap Hap-hap-hap-hap Happy birthday, friend (Nothing happens after LarryBoy and Junior finish singing. LarryBoy blows out the candle on the cake, just as the wind blows up once again, lifting the gift boxes with LarryBoy and Junior in them into the air.) Junior: It's happening! (LarryBoy and Junior get blown into the conical tube, along with more presents. Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, with Bob approaching the changing booth. After looking around, Bob hops into the changing booth, but only succeeds in getting a LarryBoy helmet placed on his head, which obscures his vision.) Bob: Hello? (Bob ends up falling onto the chair before accidentally pressing the Hyper-recline button with the Super-Suction Ear of the helmet.) Computer: Hyper-recline activated. (The chair catapults Bob across the LarryBoy Cave once again, until he crashes off-screen. Scene switches to back in Motato's lair, with more presents being deposited onto the conveyor belt. LarryBoy and Junior peek out from their gift boxes.) LarryBoy: Hey, we made it in. Junior: Someone's coming. Get down! (LarryBoy and Junior duck back down in their gift boxes again, just as two Radishes approach the conveyor belt.) Radish # 1: You know the drill. Small, squishy presents that are probably socks or undies go in the trash pile. Radish # 2: And the big presents and delicious cakes go to Motato, I know. (LarryBoy's gift box rolls towards the end of the conveyor belt before landing on top of the second Radish.) Radish # 2: Ooh! This one is heavy. (The second Radish lifts that gift box again and opens it up again, before he finds himself getting hit with LarryBoy's Super-Suction Ear that sends him flying until he lands in the toilet. LarryBoy and Junior come out from their gift boxes once that Radish is taken care of.) LarryBoy: We've gotta find Laura. (LarryBoy and Junior start searching through all of the presents, trying to find the one that Laura was in.) LarryBoy: Laura, are you in here? Junior: It was yellow with a white bow. Where is it? LarryBoy and Junior: Whoa! (LarryBoy and Junior look up to discover Motato helping himself to some stolen birthday cake while the Radishes are gathered around.) Motato: (munching) Oh, dear. Now, this is some good birthday cake. (laughing) Radish # 1: Happy birthday, boss. (Motato angrily throws the cake in that Radish's face.) Motato: Now, look here, you... Don't you ever say those words again. Do you hear me? Nobody ever remembered my birthday growing up, and that's why I'm here to destroy all birthdays, not celebrate them. Radish # 3: Then, happy not-birthday, boss. Motato: Get me another nice, big present! (That Radish leaves to get another present, as LarryBoy and Junior become surprised when they see that Radish carrying a yellow present with a white bow.) Junior: That's Laura! LarryBoy: Let's go! (LarryBoy and Junior rush forward, as LarryBoy shoots his Super-Suction Ear at the present before it hits the present and pulls it away. LarryBoy is able to gain possession of the present afterwards, just as Motato peeks down to see LarryBoy and Junior.) Motato: LarryBoy! How dare you steal my stolen present? Junior: It's not a present! It's Laura! Motato: I don't know a Laura. I do know a tack. LarryBoy: A tack? Motato: Attack! (More Radishes swarm around LarryBoy and Junior, but LarryBoy picks up Junior while also carrying the present as they make their escape with the Radishes chasing after them. LarryBoy and Junior then approach the conveyor belt at LarryBoy throws a birthday cake into the air as it lands on the Radishes. LarryBoy and Junior leave while carrying the present that they retrieved.) Junior: You can come out now, Laura. (LarryBoy and Junior open the gift box but are surprised when they see that Laura is not in it.) LarryBoy: (surprised) An empty present? Rip-off. (Laura then comes up from behind LarryBoy and Junior.) Laura: What you guys doing? LarryBoy: Oh, we're just trying to rescue Laura. Laura: Neat! (LarryBoy and Junior become surprised when they realize that Laura escaped and that they really were talking to her all along.) LarryBoy: You escaped Motato's clutches! Laura: Yeah, I'm gonna go home now. Bye! (Laura leaves after that.) Motato: (off-screen, laughing) I have a special present for the whole house, LarryBoy. (Motato's image appears on the Larrymobile's computer screen. LarryBoy and Junior come into the Larrymobile after that.) Motato: Now that I've stolen all the birthdays, I'm going to make sure none of you has a birthday ever again! Prepare for the de-birthday-ficator. (laughs) LarryBoy: De-birthday-fi-what-er? (Rap music starts playing as Motato starts rapping.) Motato: (rapping) It's my unhappy not-birthday I'm thrilled 'cause it's my worst day And I'm gonna make sure Your wishes don't come true 'Cause this here bad potato Has got a de-birthday-ficator And I plan to steal birthdays From all of you Now when you say I take the cake Well I really take the cake Plus the presents and the balloons Before I'm through I'll bring you veggies to your knees When I put you in deep freeze So you can have a bad not-birthday too (blows a raspberry) (LarryBoy and Junior become surprised after the song ends. Motato then presses a button on a remote.) Motato: Gentleman, what you hear is the device that shall steal all birthdays from vegetable kind. I'm going to freeze you all. (laughing) (Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry who are standing in front of a lamppost.) Jimmy: I double-dog dare you to lick that pole, Jerry. Jerry: Nuh-uh. Jimmy: Come on. You'll only get stuck if it's frozen. (Jerry proceeds to lick the lamppost, just as a freezing cold wind blows up, to which Jerry ends up getting his tongue stuck to the lamppost, as he tries in vain to free it, to no avail. Everyone else in town also starts to feel cold due to the freezing wind that just suddenly blew up in the house. The freezing wind turns out to be coming from the air conditioning vent in the house. Scene switches to back with LarryBoy and Junior.) LarryBoy: Brrr! It's getting really cold. Junior: He's gonna freeze the whole house! Motato: Once frozen, you'll never have another birthday ever again! You hear me? The de-birthday-ficator! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm laughing at you. (Motato's image disappears from the computer.) LarryBoy: That's cold, man. Junior: That's one mean tater. (The Larrymobile then drives off after that.) LarryBoy: We've got to close the air-conditioner vent before the whole house freezes. To the courtyard! (The Larrymobile drives off towards the direction of the courtyard, as the cold wind from Motato's de-birthday-ficator is still blowing, before the Larrymobile pulls up in front of the vent. Archibald and some of the townspeople approach the Larrymobile.) Archibald: LarryBoy, help us! It's f-f-freezing! Broccoli Boy: Did you save my presents? LarryBoy: Not exactly. (LarryBoy jumps out from the Larrymobile and lands in front of the air conditioning vent.) LarryBoy: We won't give up without a fight. Who's with m-m-m- (starts shivering) Man, it's cold! (Scene switches to back in the LarryBoy Cave, as Bob manages to pull the LarryBoy helmet off his head, before approaching the tunnel that leads to the LarryBoy Cave. Bob starts to climb up the tunnel.) Bob: I'm almost out. Just a few more steps. (Bob ends up accidentally stepping on a lobster that was in the tunnel, which causes him to fall back down the tunnel before crashing once again, as he slides down the changing booth.) Bob: Oh, no. (Bob lands on an expandable raft, which suddenly expands, sending him and the raft flying until Bob flies back into the tunnel once again.) Bob: (echoing) I didn't know LarryBoy had a push-button raft. (The raft minimizes once again, as Bob picks up the raft.) Bob: Hey, this is fun! LarryBoy: The cold is coming out of this vent. We've gotta cover it! Broccoli Mom: I have a sandwich! (LarryBoy takes the sandwich from Broccoli Mom and throws it at the vent, but the wind blows the sandwich back before it hits LarryBoy in the face.) LarryBoy: Yeah. We're gonna need something bigger to clog that vent. Corn Mom: Well, I've got two sandwiches. (LarryBoy angrily throws the first sandwich away before shivering once again. Bob has seen everything.) Bob: LarryBoy's in trouble! I've gotta get out of here! (After seeing the Hyper-recline button on the Larry Computer, Bob gets an idea after looking at the tunnel. Bob then jumps into the chair while holding the expandable raft and turns the chair around so that it is facing the tunnel, and pushes the button.) Computer: Hyper-recline activated. (The chair then catapults Bob once again, this time, catapulting right up the tunnel.) Bob: Whoo-hoo! (Bob goes up the tunnel before ending up back inside the house once again.) Bob: Whoo-hoo! Ha-ha! (Bob then leaves the house after that to go to the rescue. Scene switches to back at the vent, where the cold wind is still blowing.) LarryBoy: Cucumbers are made up of 192% water, and I'm freezing up! Junior: So c-c-c-cold. Broccoli Mom: We need a superhero to save us! LarryBoy: (offended) Hey! Broccoli Mom: Oops. Sorry, LarryBoy. (Bob then approaches the vent while on top of the nightstand.) Bob: I'm coming, LarryBoy! (Bob jumps down from the nightstand while riding on the expandable raft then lands on the ground again.) LarryBoy: Bob! Are you going rafting? Bob: No, LarryBoy. I'm saving you! LarryBoy: No, Bob. It's too cold. You can't do it. (Bob comes up to the front of the air conditioning vent, as the cold wind is still blowing, while LarryBoy and everyone else watches on, shivering. Bob then throws the expandable raft into the vent as it expands, blocking off the vent, and saving everyone from getting frozen. Back inside Motato's lair, Motato's remote breaks, before all of the presents that got stolen are sent back up the tube once again.) Motato: No! (Motato and the Radishes approach the broken de-birthday-ficator.) Motato: He broke my de-birthday-ficator! Worst de-birthday-ficator party ever! (Motato falls forward face down, with all of the presents still getting sent back up the tube. Back outside, it is now raining birthday presents, which everyone is happy to see.) Broccoli Mom: Our birthdays are saved! LarryBoy: Not everyone's birthday. (Scene switches to back in Motato's lair, where Motato is saddened about his not-birthday being ruined, before he hears something. Motato then looks to see a birthday cake and a present. The cake reads "Happy Birthday, Motato From LarryBoy".) Motato: Aww. It's my birthday. (Camera pans down to LarryBoy and Junior, who are hiding down below before winking at each other as the episode ends.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts